SwanQueen, RedBeauty, WarriorSleeping one-shots
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: Pequeños y grandes momentos entre mis tres parejas favoritas de Once Upon a Time. Advertencia: no soy fan de Hook o de Hood.
1. Chapter 1

Quitarle el corazón a la persona que había amado hasta el punto de perderse a si misma había sido lo más duro que había enfrentado en su vida, claro, despues de ver como su madre lo mataba frente a sus ojos. El dolor estaba presente en cada momento pero sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Sabía que ahora esa herida comenzaría a sanar, la cicatriz quedaría ahí pero eso era lo de menos.

Salvar a la madre biológica (y en secreto la mujer que ahora tenía su negro corazón) de su hijo había sido difícil, el temor de que, su madre, saliera de ese pozo le estaba carcomiendo, pero, su hijo, Henry le había pedido que creyera en el, que creyera en que sería Emma y Snow quienes saldrian ese pozo. Ella creyó, ella absorbió una maldiciendo de muerte para hacer feliz a su hijo.

Emma y Snow fueron las que salieron del pozo, el alivio lleno su cuerpo. Pero su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente estaba cansada de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Luego de ver como su hijo sonreía al ver a su madre biologica, ella no podía solo podía sentirse tranquila. Pero no recibió a cambio, nada. Ni una sola sonrisa por parte de Henry.

Una sonrisa por parte de Emma que le mostraba la gratitud que le tenia al salvarlas.

Luego soledad.

Ahora se encontraba con el corazón hecho pedazos y con una maldición corriendo por sus venas, sin contar con que su madre encontraría una manera de llegar a Storybrooke. Regina no era tonta, ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a la mujer que le dio la vida y que la hundió en el mundo de la oscuridad al forzarla a casarse con el Rey Leopoldo, que la empujó a mandarla a otro regional y quedar en manos de Rumpelstiltskin.

Ahora sola, en su cuarto, una fiebre alta, el cuerpo doliendole como nunca lo habia sentido y sin que nadie le pueda ayudar. Su hijo no la quiere, él cree que ella sigue siendo la Reina Malvada. Ella no lo culpa, ella misma creo esa fama.

Sin dudarlo ella tenia un poquito de esperanzas en la Salvadora, sabía que no estaba bien pero no lo podía evitar. Después de todo Emma había sido la única que confiaba en que ella merecia una segunda oportunidad.

….

Emma no podía dejar de pensar en Regina, no podía dejar ver recordar lo cansada que la pelinegra se veia luego de salvarla a ella y a Snow. Emma sabía que algo no estaba bien y quién mejor para decirle que pasaba que su hijo.

-Henry- llamo Emma

-¿Si?-

-¿Que fue lo que hizo Regina? -

Henry no necesitaba ninguna explicación, sabía que su madre rubia estaba hablando sobre lo que paso en el pozo. -Ella absorbio una maldición de muerte- respondió el chico sin mucha importancia

Emma se estaba cansada de la actitud del chico, Regina estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que el viera que ella si se merecia una segunda oportunidad, que ella era capaz de dejar todo lo malo atras pero al parecer el hacer cosas buenas no podía hacerte cambiar ante los ojos de los demás, porque seguirías siendo la persona que estas intentando dejar atras.

Emma no dijo y solo se levanto, tomo su chaqueta roja.

-¿Adonde vas?- le pregunto Snow.

-Regina- fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Charming con confusion.

Emma solo se les quedo viendo, su mirada les queria decir "están hablando en serio, Regina salvo nuestros traseros y a ustedes no les importa" pero ninguno de las tres personas frente a ella la pudieron entender.

-Para decir que los buenos siempre hacen lo correcto, me decepcionan-

Dicho eso la rubia salió azotando la puerta. No podía creerlo, Henry estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Emma camino hasta llegar al restaurante de Granny, quería llevar algo de comer. La rubia sabia que era mejor mantenerse alejada de la cocina de al alcadesa si no quería terminar con unas bolas de fuego en su cabeza. Las artes culinarias no eran lo suyo y no iba a arriesgar su vida.

-Emma- saludo Ruby con una sonrisa.

-Hey Rubes- replicó la rubia.

Ruby era la única que sabía de los sentimientos de Emma para con la ex Reina Malvada. La chica lobo sabía que para la hija de su mejor amiga las cosas se ponían cada vez más dificil al tener a casi todo las ciudad de Storybrooke odiando a Regina.

Ruby noto la tristeza en el rostro de la rubia -¿Que pasa? -

-Mi familia está llena de idiotas- suspiro Emma. -Regina absorbió una maldición de muerte y Henry, Snow y Charming esta como si nada-

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron como platos ante la revelación de la Salvadora. -¿Como esta Regina? -

-No lo se- dijo Emma pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos en frustración. -Ahorita voy a su casa, esto no me gusta nada-

Ruby no necesito nada y fue a la cocina. Emma espero hasta que su amiga volvió con unas bolsas.

-Asegurate de avisarme como van las cosas- pidió Ruby preocupada.

Ruby nunca fue una víctima directa de Regina en su tiempo de Reina Malvada, la maldición en ella había sido un daño colateral como muchos otros en la ciudad. Ella no le tenia ningun rencor a la pelinegra y ademas sabia que detras de aquella mascara de hielo habia alguien que había sido herida en muchas ocasiones.

Emma asintió y sin dudar salio corriendo de Granny's.

…

Emma no tardó en llegar a la casa de Regina, noto que todas las luces estaban apagadas y eso la hizo sentir mal, al mismo tiempo le hizo que se preocupara. Su mente estaba viajando por múltiples escenarios.

Toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió, llamo a Regina en multiples ocasiones peor nada.

-"Bueno tendre que entrar. Por ahora más vale pedir perdón que permiso"-

Emma hizo uso de su teléfono para poder subir las escaleras. Miro en en todas las habitaciones hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Escucho algunos quejidos y supo que provenían de Regina. Entro en la habitación, encendió la luz y vio a la pelinegra. Sudor correr por su frente, el cuerpo temblarle y la piel pálidad.

Emma dejó las bolsas en la mesita cerca de la cama de la pelinegra y entro en el bano. Se aseguro de que hubieran toallas limpias. Regreso a la habitacion.

-Regina- llamo Emma. -Regina- volvió a decir la rubia hasta que vi como la pelinegra abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-Emma- murmuro Regina con voz ronca.

Eso hizo Emma sonriera las formalidades no están presentes.

-Ayudame- dijo Emma acercándose a la cama. -Tienes una fiebre demasiado alta, si te das un baño bajara aunque sea un poco-

Regina no tenía fuerzas para decirle a la rubia que no necesitaba asi que solo asintio. Emma sabía que el que Regina no peleara no era bueno. Ayudo a Regina a levantarse y llegar al bano. Le ayudo a quitarse la ropa, Regina solo quedo en ropa interior. Emma le ayudo a entrar a la ducha.

-Está fría- dijo Regina, sus dientes empezaron a castañear.

-Lo se- susurro Emma. -Solo un poco mas-

Emma sintió su telefono vibrar, no dudaba que fuera Snow o Henry. Ella no tenía tiempo para responderles, su prioridad en esos momentos era asegurar de que Regina se repusiera para luego hablar de que se podía hacer con la maldición.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en la ducha, Emma ayudo a Regina a regresar a la cama. Sentó a la pelinegra en la cama y se acerco a sus gabinetes en busca de ropa limpia. Cuando encontró lo que necesitaba las puso al lado de Regina.

-Ire a calentar algo para comer- dijo Emma, para la rubia no pasó desapercibida la mirada de Regina y eso provocó que rodara los ojos. -Solo usare el microondas. Vistete-

Regina no dijo nada, se sentía demasiado debil pero por fin se pudo dar cuenta de que Emma Swan estaba en su casa, que Emma Swan la estaba cuidando. La ex Reina Malvada no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera su rostro, sabia que en esa rubia de ojos azules verdosos azules podía confiar.

Se vistió con dificultad, trato de acomodarse en la cama pero toda su energía la había gastado en vestirse. Esperaria a que Emma regresara, sabia que no era bueno que esperar pero no tenia opcion.

Emma regreso lo mas rapido que pudo, cuando entro en la habitación vio que Regina se había quedado dormida. Emma no podía evitar pensar de Cora, y tampoco podía evitar preguntarse cuantas personas se habian preocupado por Regina.

La rubia no podía evitar sentirse mas enojada con su hijo, con sus padres al no ver que detras de toda mascara de hielo había alguien con miedo a ser lastimada. Ella entendia que ellos no confiaran en Regina, pero ella estaba cambiando.

Se acercó a la cama, le hablo a Regina y le ayudo a acomodarse en la cama. Emma ayudo a Regina a comer, la pelinegra por primera en mucho tiempo se sentía segura ante la presencia de alguien cuando estaba en su tiempo más vulnerable.

-Gracias- murmuro Regina, su voz ronca y rasposa.

-Yo deberia de darte las gracias- susurro Emma.

La rubia no espero a que Regina le respondiera, sabia que Regina se estaba quedando dormida. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsa trasera y le mando un mensaje a Ruby, haciendole saber sobre la fiebre de la pelinegra.

"Asegurate de que esté abrigada. Mañana llevare algunos medicamentos" -Ruby

"Gracias"-Emma

La rubia se aseguro que Regina estuviera abrigada, fuero por algunas toallas pequeñas, las mojo y seco el sudor de Regina para luego poner una de las toallas en la frente de la pelinegra.

Emma bajó en busca de medicamentos, se aseguro de comer algo y luego subir. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama. Escucho a Regina quejarse de vez cuando, Emma no sabía cuanto tiempo habia pasado pero poco le importaba. Sin proponérselo se quedo dormida.

…

El ruido de su teléfono vibrar la saco del mundo de los sueños.

-Hola- murmuro la rubia.

-Emma abre la puerta- escucho la voz de Ruby.

-Voy-

Emma se levantó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y no molestar a Regina. Bajo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días- saludo Ruby con una sonrisa.

-Buenos dias Rubes-

-¿Como sigue?-

-Mucho mejor- replicó Emma. -La fiebre ha bajado considerablemente-

-¿Henry que ha dicho?- Ruby miro como Emma dejaba salir un suspiro. -No sabe nada-

-Cuando le pregunte que habia hecho Regina, me dijo sobre la maldición pero parecia no importarle lo que pasara con su madre- Ruby sonrisa con tristeza. -David y Mary Margaret tampoco parecian importarles si ella moría o no-

-Pero tu no dejaras que eso pase- aseguro Ruby. -Tu te aseguraras de que ella sobreviva, por ti y por el bien de Henry-

Emma se encogió de hombros. -Aunque no les guste ella forma parte de mi familia-

Ruby sonrió. -Bueno, es mejor que me vaya solo te traje algunas cosas-

-Gracias Rubes-

-Todo sea por el bien de ambas-

Emma asintió. -Saluda a Belle de mi parte-

Ruby sonrió ante la mención de la mujer que le había robado el corazon y asintió. Emma empezó a hurgar en las bolsas que Ruby le había dado, encontro medicamentos para Regina y dos desayunos.

\- "Gracias"- pensó Emma al saber que no tendria que dejar a Regina sola despues de todo. Subió casi corriendo las escaleras y cuando entro a la habitación vio a la pelinegra sentada en la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Buenos días- dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Buenos dias- dijo Regina confundida, pensó que solo había estado soñando con que la rubia le había cuidado. Pero, por lo visto no era de esa manera. Emma si la había cuidado.

-Ruby nos trajo el desayuno y algunos medicamentos- dijo la rubia entrando en la habitación. -Ella, como todos saben que mis artes culinarias son nulas me evito el incendiar tu casa al intentar preparar cereal-

Regina no pudo evitar reírse ante eso. Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Emma al ver que Regina reía.

-Que bueno que la Sra. Lucas no evitar todo ese catástrofe-

-¿Como te sientes? -pregunto Emma mientras sacaba el desayuno de las bolsas.

-Cansada-

-Es entendible- replicó Emma. -Esta maldición...como la detenemos-

-No lo se-

Emma miro a Regina con miedo. -¡Como que no sabes!-

-No fui yo quien la puso, fue Gold-

-Ire hablar con el- Regina iba a protestar. -Y antes de que me digas que no, no estoy pidiendo permiso solo te estoy haciendo saber lo que hare-

Regina le dio una mirada asesina a la rubia quien solo sonrió. Regina aun enferma tenia las fuerzas para dar esas miradas fuertes.

Emma notó como la fiebre volvía, las fuerzas la abandonaban el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Emma sabia que tenia que hacer algo y rapido. Regina no podía morir.

Emma se dio cuenta de que esta vez la fiebre era más fuerte, no podía dejar a Regina en esa casa, tenia que llevarla al hospital, pero, no podía hacerlo sola asi que tenia que llamar a la única persona que sabía que contestaria rapido. Ruby.

-Ruby, necesito que regreses. Tenemos que llevar a Regina al hospital-

La rubia no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe. Inmediatamente supo que su amiga estaba allí. Tomo a Regina en sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

-¿Tu carro o el mío?- pregunto Ruby preocupada

-El tuyo- dijo Emma -El Bug es muy pequeño-

Ruby abrió la puerta de su carro y ayudó a Emma a acomodar a Regina en el asiento trasero. Sin dudarlo mas tiempo Ruby empezó a manejar con dirección al hospital. La chica lobo miraba por el retrovisor y noto la preocupación de su amiga rubia al ver que Regina solo empeoraba con el paso del tiempo. Ellas tenia que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Alguna pista de que podemos hacer? - preguntó Ruby mientras se saltaba algunos altos.

-Regina me dijo que Gold era el que había puesto la maldicion- dijo Emma. -Tendremos que preguntarle a el que podemos hacer-

-Sabes que no te saldra de a gratis-

-Lo se pero vale la pena- dijo Emma.

Ruby decidió no decir nada más, sabía que Emma haria todo lo imposible para evitar que la pelinegra muera. Solo les restaba esperar.

Llegaron al hospital, Emma con la ayuda de Ruby sacaron a Regina del coche y la llevaron dentro. Emma no dudó en gritar por ayuda, la rubia sabía que Regina se quedaba en el hospital ella tendría tiempo de ir con Gold y encontrar una manera de cómo salvarla.

-Rubes- llamo Emma.

-Ve Emma- respondió la castaña. -Me quedare con ella-

-Gracias- Emma sonrío.

…

Emma entró corriendo en el establecimiento de Gold.

-¡Gold!- grito la rubia a todo pulmon. -¡Gold!- volvio a gritar.

-¿Que pasa, querida?-

-Que tengo que hacer para sacar la maldicion del cuerpo de Regina-

Gold miro a la rubia y no pudo evitar sonreir. -Tu eres la Salvadora- dijo Gold. -Que crees que puedes hacer-

Emma miró al hombre frente y se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando. -No se como usar magia-

-Tu puedes- dijo Gold -Si quieres salvar a Regina tienes que creer en ti misma-

Emma frunció el ceño -¿Tú no puedes curarla? -

-Mi magia es oscura- dijo el hombre -Lo único que provocará es que su muerte se acerque más-

…..

Emma camino hasta que llego al hospital, no se creía capaz de hacerlo pero tenia que intentarlo. Cuando entro en la sala de espera estaba Henry, Snow, Charming y Ruby.

-¿Por que no me dijiste nada?- preguntó/acusó Henry.

-No he tenido tiempo-

-Pero si le dijiste a Ruby- replicó el chico

-Ella parecia ser la única interesada en el bienestar de Regina- dijo la rubia dándole una mirada de decepción -Cuando me dijiste lo que tu madre había hecho parecia no importarte en lo absoluto si ella moría o no-

Henry no pudo hacer más que quedarse callado. Ruby sintió la incomodidad y decidió interrumpir.

-¿Que te dijo Gold? - pregunto la castaña.

-Dijo que mi magia podría curar a Regina-

-Lo harás- aseguro Ruby

-No se si pueda pero lo intentare- dijo la rubia dejando salir un suspiro. -Ella merece un segunda oportunidad-

-Ustedes se merecen una segunda oportunidad- dijo la mujer lobo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -pregunto Snow con el ceño fruncido.

Ruby no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga, cualquiera se daria cuenta de lo que pasaba entre la Salvadora y la ex Reina Malvada.

-Nada- dijo Ruby

Emma le dio una mirada a Ruby, Ruby asintió y le dio un apreton en el hombro. Emma fue a la habitación de Regina, Henry la siguió. La rubia se puso al lado de la cama, tomo la mano de Regina y sintió lo caliente que estaba.

Emma pensó y se concentro en sanar a Regina, sintió la magia salir de la punta de sus dedos. Henry veía como su madre salvaba la vida de su otra madre, la culpa lo invadía. El solo queria que su madre pelinegra fuera buena.

Un jadeo hizo que Emma se detuviera, Regina había abierto los ojos.

-Regina- dijo Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Mama- dijo Henry

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto la pelinegra

La sonrisas se borraron de los rostros de Emma y Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

Almas Gemelas II

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —fue la pregunta de la pelinegra.

La alegría de Emma se había esfumado por completo, nunca creyó que esto iba a pasar. Ella creía que con su magia sanaría a Regina por completo y no habría ningún daño secundario. No sabia que había hecho mal.

—Mamá. —dijo Henry mirando a Regina.

La pelinegra solo miro al chico pero no lo reconoció, miró a Emma y trato de recordar pero eso solo provocó un dolor de cabeza.

—Emma Swan. —dijo Emma. —El es Henry, nuestro hijo. —

Regina no pudo evitar confundirse ante eso. Ella y la mujer frente a ella tenían un hijo. Emma notó la confusión en el rostro de la ex Reina Malvada y rápidamente decidió explicar las cosas. No quería que Regina se sintiera mas perdida de lo que ya estaba.

—Yo soy la madre biológica, tú eres la madre adoptiva. —dijo la rubia. —Es una larga historia que luego te contaré. Llamaré al doctor y luego podremos hablar. —Emma vio como Regina asentía. —Vamos Henry. —llamó Emma.

Henry le dio una última mirada a su madre pelinegra y siguió a Emma. Ruby miró el rostro de Emma e inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó Red.

—La maldición está fuera de ella, lo logre. —dijo Emma. —Pero no recuerda nada. —

Henry decidió alejarse de los adultos por un momento, quería procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar con su madre pelinegra. Había sido salvada de morir pero ahora no tenía ninguna memoria. No lo recordaba.

—¿No estará fingiendo? —preguntó Snow con seriedad. Ella no podía dejar de desconfiar de la mujer que la había intentado matar muchas varias veces en el pasado.

La simple pregunta hizo que Ruby rodará los ojos y Emma frunciera el ceño. Emma no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar la ceguera de sus padres porque no dudaba que David se estuviera haciendo la misma pregunta. Emma y Ruby sabían que no importaba lo que Regina hiciera, ante los ojos de Mary Margaret y David ella nunca cambiaría, seguiría siendo la Regina Malvada.

—Ella no está fingiendo. —dijo Emma con dureza. —Ahora que el Dr. Whale la revise la llevaré a casa, no podemos decirle todo de un solo golpe. Por lo que no le diremos que ustedes son mis padres, ustedes teniendo casi mi edad y eso la confundiría aún más, y lo último que quiero es que piense que le estamos haciendo una broma de mal gusto. —

Ruby miró a Emma y se hizo señas con la mano para que se alejara de sus padres, Snow y Charming se acercaron a Henry.

—¿Qué crees que haya causado todo esto? —preguntó Red. —Regina no dijo nada sobre algún daño secundario. —

—Ella no sabía nada sobre esta maldición, Gold era el único, pero el solo me dijo que mi magia podría ayudarle. —

—¿Te pidió algo a cambio de la información? —

Emma abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que Gold no le había pedido nada a cambio. —El no me pidió nada, ni siquiera dijo la palabra trato cuando hablamos. —

Ruby miró a Emma con preocupación. —Crees que él planeó todo esto, todos sabemos que no hace nada así por así. —

—¿De que le serviría hacer que Regina perdiera la memoria? Aún está la posibilidad de que Cora encuentre una manera de venir a Storybrooke, sin la ayuda de Regina no podremos hacer nada. Gold es fuerte pero he visto lo que esa mujer puede hacer. —

—No lo sé. —dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros. —Podría ser por venganza, él y ella no son amigos. Solo esperemos que Cora se quede en el bosque encantado por más tiempo, si es posible para siempre. —

Emma se puso a pensar en todas las posibilidades, pero poco después fue interrumpida por Whale.

—¿Cómo está Regina? —preguntó Emma sin perder el tiempo.

—Estable. —dijo Whale. —Puede irse a casa. Poco a poco pueden irle hablando de su pasado. Todo será muy difícil para ella. —

—¿Que hay de su pérdida de memoria? —preguntó Mary Margaret.

—No hay ningún daño cerebral que le haya hecho perder la memoria. No encontré nada fuera de lo normal. —

Emma y Ruby se miraron mutuamente sabiendo que todo esto era culpa de Rumple. Snow y Charming seguían con que Regina solo estaba fingiendo no recordar nada. Henry no sabía qué pensar, Regina era la Reina Malvada pero también era su madre.

—Rubes. —dijo Emma. —Nos llevas a casa, por favor. —

—Por supuesto. —

Emma fue a la habitación de Regina, la pelinegra seguía en la cama. Emma notó la mirada perdida de Regina y no pudo evitar sentirse impotente al no saber qué hacer para regresarle la memoria.

—El doctor dijo que ya te puedes ir a casa. —dijo Emma sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos.

—No se donde vivo. —replicó la pelinegra un poco avergonzada.

Emma no puedo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. —No te preocupes mi amiga Ruby nos llevará hasta ahí. —Emma entró en la habitación y le dio a Regina sus pertenencias. —Te esperamos afuera. —

Regina tomó sus cosas, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de espera. Encontró a Emma y a Henry, eran a los únicos que reconocía.

—Ruby Lucas. —dijo Ruby acercándose a la pelinegra mientras le extendía la mano y sonreía.

Regina tomo la mano de Red y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ruby no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la ex Reina Malvada sonreír sincera y abiertamente.

—Ella es Mary Margaret y él es su esposo David Nolan. —agregó Ruby presentándole a la pareja ya que sabía que ellos estarían en sus propios mundos tratando de ver si Regina estaba fingiendo.

—Un gusto en conocerlos. —dijo Regina sin perder la compostura, la pelinegra estaba tratando de no sentirse incómoda al tener las miradas de todos en ella. Emma y Ruby rápidamente notaron la incomodidad de la pelinegra y decidieron intervenir. Nadie rectifico a la pelinegra, desde el punto de vista de esta, ella los estaba conociendo por primera vez.

—Es hora de irnos. —dijo Emma.

—Iré por el carro. —agregó Ruby escapando de la tensión que había en el lugar.

Regina dirigió su mirada a Henry, él era su hijo pero ella no lo recordaba y eso le hacía sentir mal. Cómo era posible que una madre olvidara a su propio hijo.

—Emma. —llamó Regina.

Emma sonrió al escuchar que la pelinegra decía su nombre y la formalidad de "Srta. Swan" —Si. — respondió la rubia.

—¿El vive contigo o conmigo? —preguntó la pelinegra.

Ahora se sentía presionada, no sabía cómo decirle a Regina que su hijo no vivía con ella por un sin fin de cosas que han pasado pero sabía que no podía mentirle a Regina de esa manera. Ahora más que nunca Regina merecía la verdad.

—Conmigo. —dijo Emma, la pelinegra asintió. —Hay que ir saliendo, Ruby ya ha de estar esperándonos. —

Regina asintió nuevamente y siguió a la rubia sin decir nada más. Snow y Charming siguieron a las mujeres, sus miradas no se despegaban de la ex Reina Malvada. Regina se subió al carro de Ruby, Emma se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

—No vemos más tarde. —dijo Snow esperando a que Emma le respondiera.

—Lo dudo. —respondió la rubia.

—¿Por que? —preguntó Charming con seriedad.

—Tengo que hablar con Gold, además no lo puedo dejar sola. —

Snow y Charming iban a protestar pero Ruby habló primero. —Es mejor no nos vayamos ya, mi turno en Granny's empieza en unos treinta minutos. —

Emma asintió. La rubia no le pregunto a su hijo si quería venir, ella sabía que si él tenía esas intenciones hacía mucho que se hubiera subido al auto pero no lo eran.

…

Snow y Charming entraron a Granny's, vieron que Ruby ya estaba allí. Ambos no creían que Regina hubiera perdida la memoria.

—¿Que se les ofrece? —preguntó Ruby sonriendo.

—Lo usual. —dijo Snow sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.

Ruby asintió y se fue a la cocina, Snow y Charming siguieron platicando de las posibilidades del porque Regina estaría fingiendo.

—Quizás a tener a Henry de regreso. —dijo Charming.

—Eso es muy bajo. —dijo Snow.

—Trató de envenenar a Emma. —replicó David. —No me sorprendería. —

—Tanto les cuesta creer que Regina si está mal. —dijo Ruby mientras ponía los platos en la mesa. —Ustedes no la vieron antes de estar en el hospital. Ella no está fingiendo. —

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó Mary Margaret. —Tú no conoces muy bien a Regina. —

Ruby ante eso se molestó. —La conozco más de lo que ustedes lo hacen. —dijo Red con el ceño fruncido. —Ustedes solo ven a la Reina Malvada. Yo veo a Regina Mills, una mujer que ha estado intentado cambiar aún cuando nadie cree en ella, aún cuando ha estado luchando contra sus propios miedos. —Snow y Charming miraron a Red sorprendidos. —Ella evitó que tú y Emma murieran por culpa de esa maldición, ella casi muere por eso y ustedes lo único que saben decir que ella es mala y que está fingiendo. Pues, bienvenidos a la realidad MM, David no estamos en el bosque encantado, ella ya no es la misma. Supérenlo. —

Al terminar de decir todo eso, Ruby se fue sin esperar una respuesta de sus amigos, ella al igual que Emma estaba cansada de la ignorancia de ellos dos.

Todos querían regresar al bosque encantado pero ella no, ella sabía que estando en ese lugar no tendría la libertad que ahora tiene. Sabía que si regresaban una guerra se desataría y Emma y Henry quedarían en el centro de todo.

Sabia que al momento que todos pusieran un pie en el bosque encantado, la ejecución de Regina seria lo primero que harían. Ruby ya no quería ver eso, ella sabia que Regina estaba haciendo todo para evitar que la oscuridad la volviera a consumir. Ella haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla.

…

—Es una casa muy grande. —dijo Regina sorprendida.

—Lo es. —replicó Emma con una sonrisa divertida, no todo los días podía ver a una Regina sorprendida.

Emma miró a Regina explorar toda la casa, sonrío al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelinegra con las cosas extravagantes que habían en el lugar. La siguió hasta la cocina, luego le mostró el segundo piso. En ese momento Emma se pregunto si así era Regina antes de que su madre le causara dolor. Deseo que fuera realidad, que en algún momento en su vida Regina fue tan solo una niña o adolescente con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Regina no quería hablar, no sabía cómo empezar una conversación cuando ni siquiera recordaba quien era ella. Decidió seguir inspeccionando la casa para ver si alguno que otro recuerdo le venía a la mente pero nada.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —pregunto Emma.

—¿Tú cocinas? —replicó Regina con una ceja enarcada.

Emma frunció el ceño ante la insinuación de la pelinegra, aun sin memoria no confiaba en sus artes culinarias. "Ni yo confío en mi misma" pensó Emma con diversión.

—Podemos ir a Granny's. —

—Okay. —

En lugar de ir en el auto, Emma decidió que era buena idea que la pelinegra caminara un poco y que viera todo a su alrededor. Quizás, tal vez, algo podría venir a su mente. Emma iba pensando en pedirle ayuda a Ruby y a Belle. Eran las únicas que podrían ayudarle en este caso, nadie quería acercarse a Regina y sabia que sus padres no serian de mucha ayuda.

Regina no dejaba de pensar en como no podía recordar nada de su vida. No recordaba a su hijo, no recordaba a esa rubia a su lado. No recordaba a nadie y eso la estaba frustrando. ¿Qué le pasó para que perdiera la memoria? ¿Por qué cuando trataba de recordar algo todo se volvía negro? Regina sabía que eso no era normal y quería saber que fue lo que pasó.

Ambas llegaron a Granny's, al entrar se encontraron con Ruby limpiando las mesas, la peli castaña les dedico una sonrisa. Emma y Regina se sentaron en una de las mesas y esperaron a que Ruby las atendiera.

—¿Que les ofrezco? —pregunto Ruby.

—Lo usual. —dijo Emma.

Ruby miro a Regina y espero a que le dijera algo. Regina no sabía qué pedir, dejó salir un suspiro.

—No se que pedir. —murmuro la pelinegra, Emma y Ruby sonrieron con malicia, sabían que cuando Regina recordará las iba a matar pero valdría la pena. No todos los días podían ver a Regina Mills comer comida chatarra.

—Una hamburguesa con papas y soda. —dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa. Regina entrecerró los ojos pero solo asintió. Algo no estaba y Regina podia sentirlo, podia verlo en las sonrisas de esas dos mujeres.

—¿Como nos conocimos? —pregunto Regina luego de Ruby las dejara sola.

—Henry vino a buscarme a Boston. —dijo Emma. —Lo traje de regreso y quería ver si el estaba bien aquí contigo así que me quedé una semana la cual se volvió meses y aquí estamos. —

—¿Éramos amigas? —

Emma suspiró, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Claramente no eran amigas pero tan creía que fueran enemigas.

—Estábamos trabajando en lo de ser amigas. —dijo la rubia.

—Mary Margaret y David. —dijo Regina. —Ellos no parecían muy contentos de verme, ¿Por qué? —

En momentos Emma odiaba que Regina y Henry fueran muy perceptivos.

—Ustedes tiene un pasado muy difícil. —dijo Emma. —No creo que sea prudente que te hable de eso ahora, acabas de salir del hospital. —

Regina solo asintió. Durante una hora ellas hablaron, su tema era en base a Henry y en como ambas querían lo mejor para su hijo. Emma no dudaba que Regina amara a su hijo, se le notaba, aun sin memoria el amor que la pelinegra le tenía a Henry era muy fuerte.

"Ella no es mala." pensó Emma. "Solo ha sufrido y nada la ha entendido."

….

—Belle. —llamo Ruby entrando en la biblioteca. —Necesitamos tu ayuda. —

—¿Con que? —pregunto Belle dejando un libro en uno de los estantes.

—Regina. —dijo la ojiverde.

Ruby sabía que Belle aún estaba resentida con Regina por haberla encerrado pero sabía que les ayudaría. Ruby sabía que Belle no permitiría que Regina se quedará en la oscuridad, su corazón eran muy grande y noble como para permitir que eso pasara.

—Regina ayudó a Emma y Snow a volver del bosque encantado pero absorbió una maldición de muerte y ahora que Emma la salvó perdió la memoria. —Ruby noto como el rostro de Belle fue cambiando. —Emma fue con Gold y ambas creemos que el tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando. Necesitamos buscar una manera de que Regina tenga sus memorias de vuelta. —

Belle empezó a moverse, Ruby noto los nervios en la mujer de ojos azules. Ruby esperó paciente hasta que Belle se detuvo.

—Veré que puedo encontrar en los libros. —dijo Belle con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ruby no pudo evitar la felicidad y abrazar a Belle para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Belle estaba atónita ante las acciones de la ojiverde.

—Gracias. —dijo Ruby alejándose de Belle. —Veré en qué más puedo ayudar a Emma y Regina, nos vemos luego. —

…

Emma se estaba aprovechando de la perdida de memoria de Regina, cuando se sentía mal recordaba que era por una buena causa. La rubia sabia que con la clase de madre que tuvo la pelinegra no había tenido buena infancia y ella quería que por el momento de ex reina malvada disfrutara un poco de su vida.

—Eso es seguro. —dijo Regina al ver rubia poner una canasta de ropa en las escaleras.

—Hay que averiguarlo. —dijo Emma sonriendo.

Regina solo miro a la rubia meterse en la canasta y lanzarse por las escaleras. Segundos después las risas de la rubia se escucharon por toda la casa y aunque Regina no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tu turno. —dijo Emma dándole la canasta a la pelinegra, quien la vio como si acabara de perder la cabeza. —Vamos es divertido. —

Regina tomo la canasta y con un poco de dudas subió las escaleras. Se metió en la canasta y vio como Emma sonreía y la animaba a que se lanzará desde ahí. En lo que Regina se deslizaba y reía por las escaleras, Henry, Mary Margaret y David entraban en la casa.

La imagen que tenían de la ex-alcaldesa de Storybrooke había sido lanzada por la ventana al ver a la pelinegra en la canasta.

—Se supone que la tienes que cuidar. —dijo David. —No hacer que se lance de la escaleras. —

Emma no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante lo dicho por su padre.


End file.
